


Я памятник тебе...

by mila007



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss, Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Post-War, Writers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: Ричард тяжело вздохнул и отложил ручку в сторону. Потом еще раз пробежался глазами по последней странице рукописи – текст ему категорически не нравился. Небрежно отбросив ее на стол, он со стоном опустив голову и пару раз ударился лбом о столешницу. Потом откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза руками. Веки были тяжелыми, и его клонило в сон.





	Я памятник тебе...

_С вахты раздался голос:_

_– Земля!_

_Палуба загремела от топота. Я слышал, как люди выбегали из кают и кубрика. Спрыгнув с пороховой бочки – моего наблюдательного пункта – я несмело приблизился к капитану. Все это время он стоял на носу корабля, то ли высматривая далекий форт, то ли размышляя о том, как же все-таки взять его… Одному Леворукому известно, о чем думает на самом деле капитан Рубен Аррохадо – в тот момент или всегда._

_– Капитан… – я нерешительно приблизился к нему._

_– А, Рико, – он обернулся ко мне. Ветер откинул его длинные волосы за спину. В ухе блеснула сережка с ярко-синим камнем. – Готов к драке?.._

 

Ричард тяжело вздохнул и отложил ручку в сторону. Потом еще раз пробежался глазами по последней странице рукописи – текст ему категорически не нравился. Небрежно отбросив ее на стол, он со стоном опустив голову и пару раз ударился лбом о столешницу. Потом откинулся в кресле и закрыл глаза руками. Веки были тяжелыми, и его клонило в сон.

 

– Творческий кризис?

Ричард не слышал, как открылась дверь, но Рокэ всегда умел бесшумно передвигаться – что по своему дому, что по военному лагерю. Почему дом Ричарда должен был стать исключением?

– Что-то в этом духе, – вздохнул Ричард.

Рокэ встал за его спиной, опустил руки на уставшие плечи и принялся их разминать, рассматривая разбросанные на столе листки.

– М-да, последняя сцена вообще ни о чем. 

– Я знаю, – вспыхнул Ричард, одним махом сгребая бумаги и складывая их в неаккуратную стопку, а ее в свою очередь убирая в ящик стола. – Но с каждой книгой мне все тяжелее писать те… Рубена. 

– Зато Рико у тебя убедительным балбесом получается. – Рокэ провел кончиками пальцев по его скуле. – Ты такой же. И снова испачкался в чернилах.

Вместо ответа Ричард схватился за кончик длинной пряди и потянул за нее, вынуждая Рокэ наклониться ниже – в поцелуй.

– Я скучал. Где ты был?

Вместо ответа Рокэ дернул его на себя, и за два шага они преодолели расстояние от стола до кровати. Рухнув на спину, Ричард счастливо зажмурился, откинув руки за голову и выгибаясь навстречу Рокэ. Подставляясь под поцелуи, под ласки, сдавая свою оборону без единого выстрела, позволяя все.

– Дикон, – позвал Рокэ, нависнув над ним. Он провел ладонями от плеч до запястий, крепко сжав их, вдавив в матрас. – Посмотри на меня, Дикон.

Ричард открыл глаза и утонул в чужом взгляде.

– Рокэ…

Рокэ улыбнулся и поцеловал. Медленно, нежно, трепетно. Будто у них было все время в мире. Впрочем, оно и было. Это не были поцелуи украдкой в полевых условиях. Это не были быстротечные объятия в их одной на двоих палатке походного лагеря. Они были дома, на мягкой постели, а не на расстеленных на неровной земле колючих одеялах. Они были вместе.

Рокэ целовал его вечность. Потом медленно расстегивал кардиган, затем – рубашку. Наконец, Ричарду это надоело – он рывком перевернул их, оседлав Рокэ. Стянув с себя кардиган и рубашку (как хорошо, что, когда писал, он снимал запонки: возня с ними – сплошная морока!), Ричард сбросил их куда-то на пол. Затем в два счета стянул с Рокэ его пиджак и принялся за рубашку – после каждой расстегнутой пуговицы следовал поцелуй. Спустившись к поясу, Ричард принялся играться с пуговицей брюк, вопросительно глядя на Рокэ. Улыбнувшись, Рокэ откинулся на подушки:

– Дерзай!

Ричард с удовольствием последовал приказу – расстегнув брюки, он приспустил их вместе с бельем. Не задумываясь, обхватил рукой чужой член и облизал головку. На периферии сознания мелькнуло воспоминание о том, как он когда-то стеснялся ласкать Рокэ – и как тот постепенно, шаг за шагом, отучал его от излишней скромности и нерешительности, которая приличествует на приеме у королевы, но никак не в постели и не в бою.

– Ну? – тяжелая ладонь опустилась на затылок Ричарда, побуждая к действию. Довольно зажмурившись, Ричард подчинился чужому ритму. Вдох-выдох, вверх-вниз.

В какой момент Рокэ прервал его, Ричард не помнит. И как они поменялись местами – тоже. Дальше были только шорохи, стоны, поцелуи, длинные черные волосы, в которых путаются пальцы, и секундная боль в спине, сменившаяся волнами блаженства.

– Р-р-рокэ!..

 

После они, уставшие и разгоряченные, лежали на мягких простынях.

– Почему ты не пользуешься моей печатной машинкой? – Рокэ невесомыми движениями гладил волосы Ричарда, убирал отросшие пряди за уши.

– Потому что я ее ненавижу, – фыркнул Ричард.

– Нет, ты просто слишком любишь спать.

– Да, а ты со своими наборами рапортов в предрассветные часы мне этого не давал!

– Это была месть за то, что ты не давал мне спать ночами, господин сова.

– Жаворонок! – передразнил Ричард. – Нет, на самом деле я не пользуюсь ею потому, что не чувствую слова. Ручкой удобнее. И писать, и вычеркивать. К тому же у Эдит благодаря этому больше практики в машинном наборе – она набирает мои тексты для издателя.

– Ты отдал машинку сестре?

– Я поставил ее в библиотеке. Эдит с Дейдри за нее чуть ли не дрались поначалу. Новое веяние среди барышень – учиться водить и печатать.

Рокэ фыркнул.

– Я помню, как ты обещал Айрис уроки вождения.

– Не напоминай, пожалуйста, о том, какой я бесхарактерный. – Ричард спрятал лицо на плече у Рокэ. – Я помню, как Айрис выбила из меня это обещание. 

Рокэ рассмеялся.

– Ты останешься со мной на ночь? – чуть слышно пробормотал Ричард.

– Я останусь с тобой навсегда.

Ричард так и не понял, был этот ответ произнесен вслух или просто ему приснился, но приподняться и взглянуть на Рокэ сил не нашлось – веки казались тяжелыми, и его клонило в сон.

 

Ричард проснулся от боли в спине. Она была уже привычной, но в этот раз болела даже шея – он заснул сидя за столом, склонив голову под каким-то неудобным углом. Глубокий вдох отозвался болью в сжатой за ночь грудной клетке. Процедив выдох сквозь сжатые зубы, Ричард собрался с духом, оперся на подлокотники и подтянул тело повыше – теперь спина прижалась к спинке кресла, и появилась возможность ее выпрямить.

Стол был укрыт небрежно исчеркаными листами рукописи. Ричард зацепился глазами за последний диалог:

“– Капитан… – я нерешительно приблизился к нему.  
– А, Рико, – он обернулся ко мне. Ветер откинул его длинные волосы за спину. В ухе блеснула сережка с ярко-синим камнем. – Готов к драке?..”

Сон. Всего лишь сон. Очередной сон про Рокэ.

Смяв лист, Ричард в бессильной злости швырнул его через комнату. Послышался стук – бумажный ком попал в фоторамку, стоящую на тумбочке у кровати. Подставка сложилась, и рамка упала на подушку.

Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Ричард снял кресло с тормоза и подкатился к кровати. Потянувшись, он аккуратно взял в руки простую деревянную рамку. Из-под стекла на Ричарда смотрела старая фотокарточка: они с Рокэ перед их “Дифайэнтом”. Рокэ в одной рубашке: он, как всегда, вылез из кабины первым и успел стащить с себя промокшую летную куртку, тогда как Ричард только начал разматывать шарф да расстегивать ворот – он только выпрыгнул на землю. Рокэ тогда обнял его, притянул к себе и сказал: “Улыбнись!”. Ричард помнит крепкую руку на своем плече, помнит острый запах горючего и пота, помнит яркое солнце и порывы первого теплого весеннего ветра, который швырял не по уставу длинные пряди чужих волос ему в лицо.

Ричард прекрасно помнит тот день – фото было сделано за неделю до их последнего совместного вылета. Глупая, глупая ошибка… Даже не пилотская – конструкторская. “Дифайэнты” были отозваны из ВВС через полгода после этого, пилотов активно пересаживали на “Харрикейны”. Но им с Рокэ это уже не помогло. Они даже дотянули до земли после того вылета – Ричард не знал, чего Рокэ это стоило, но жесткая посадка доделала то, с чем не справились вражеские стрелки. Ричард потерял сознание. А Рокэ…

Рокэ повезло – он умер в воздухе. Он всегда об этом мечтал.

Поисковая бригада нашла их лишь следующим утром. Ричард, обездвиженный, просидел в кабине остаток ночи, плача – в основном от злости. Вдобавок к неподвижным ногам, зажатым покореженной металлической коробкой, у него была сломана рука, так что даже достать оружие и закончить свои страдания у него не получилось.

Вердикт врачей был однозначен и неутешителен. Ричард остался привязанным к земле. К земле, на которой больше не будет Рокэ.

Реабилитация проходила тяжело и долго. После Ричард пытался вернуться в армию – хотя бы на какую-то должность, которая бы не требовала ног, но позволила бы занять голову. Он был готов бессмысленно перекладывать бумажки, считать патроны на складах, мотать бинты для лазаретов – все что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать о последнем вылете и последней потере. Командование вслух порадовалось его рвению, наградило внеочередным орденом и отправило домой – в тылу тоже много работы, проследите за своими заводами, лорд Ричард. Кто бы проследил за самим лордом… Девочки дома ходили на цыпочках, даже Айрис не спорила с братом. А Ричард всерьез задумывался над тем, чтобы выброситься в окно – жизнь без ног, жизнь без неба, жизнь без Рокэ… Он не представлял ее себе.

В один из самых мрачных дней – приближалась годовщина их последнего вылета – Ричард как раз раздумывал, сидя перед открытым окном гостиной, хватит ли высоты трех этажей для того, чтобы закончить все максимально быстро, когда на дороге к поместью показался почтальон. Он ехал неспешно, а к багажнику его велосипеда был прикреплен деревянный ящик. Он был адресован Ричарду. В посылке оказалась старая пишущая машинка – та самая, под стук клавиш которой за два года службы Ричард привык засыпать и просыпаться. Личная прихоть Алвы – он не доверял составление рапортов адъютантам и писарям. К ней прилагалась краткая записка:

_“Ты не любишь ее, я знаю, но ты же хочешь стать писателем! А писатель без машинки – это как романсеро без гитары! Дерзай. Жаль, что мне не доведется прочесть твоих книг. Искренне твой, Р.”_

Ричард не плакал тогда – слез больше не было. Вместо этого он попросил сестер принести бумаги, заправил лист и напечатал первые строки:

_"«Каммориста» стояла в порту второй день. Я заприметил ее еще вчера, но поставил себе условие – если капитан Аррохадо задержится здесь на срок более долгий, чем разгрузка судна, то я пойду к нему – проситься в команду”._

Свою первую книгу про капитана Рубена Аррохадо – синеглазого красавца, отчаянного вояку и просто сорвиголову – Ричард дописал уже после войны. На машинке в итоге он напечатал только первую главу. Дальше писал от руки – хотелось абстрагироваться от Рокэ, писать Рубена независимо от своих чувств к прообразу. По крайней мере, это была хорошая попытка, позже вошедшая в привычку.

«Приключения капитана Аррохадо» издали вначале небольшим тиражом, а потом – с трехкратной допечаткой. Еще две книги спустя Ричарда величали новым Стивенсоном и просили продолжения. Капитана Аррохадо любили все – мужчины находили в книгах мужество и сражения, женщины поголовно были влюблены в главного героя, подростки зачитывались описаниями далеких стран, и Ричарду не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как писать. Писать и жалеть, что Рокэ не доведется прочесть его книг.

Бережно поставив фотографию обратно на тумбочку, Ричард подъехал к столу, достал чистый лист и, покрутив в руках ручку, принялся переписывать последнюю сцену. Все-таки Рокэ прав, она была совершенно ни о чем.


End file.
